As is well known by those versed in the art kits of unassembled frame member lengths have been sold for some time. However, while combining certain advantageous features they are either relatively complicated in their assembly, necessitating a vise, glue and nails or screws, or others, due to construction, material and cost factors are somewhat limited in their application as to lengths of frame members and size of displays that could reasonably be framed by the use of such a system.